Closer to Perfection 2: Jewel of the Night
by empress-seru
Summary: alright, this is dedicated to stormraven333. she allowed me to make a sequel to Closer To Perfection i suggest u read that grins hope u like it stormie


-1Disclaimer: a must. -sigh- I don't own dbz or any of it's characters -cries-……………and storm belongs to stormraven333. Any other characters I mention belong to her or midnight. With much love I give you

CLOSER TO PERFECTION 2: JEWEL OF THE NIGHT

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kami I can't believe I haven't done this in weeks." Storm said as she soared through the night sky. She had been having bad cases of insomnia for the past few months and decided to fly around to keep herself entertained as long as she couldn't sleep. The last time she had stayed up this late was when Cell had paid her an unexpected visit, not to mention what he had said to her before he left. A shudder went down her spine at the memory of the android pinning her against the wall. Ever since it had happened she had avoided him as much as she could, ducking out of sight every time he came into a room or making up an excuse to leave.

Landing on a small cliff overhanging the ocean, Storm sighed and gazed out at the sea. The waves crashed against the shore with the strength and freedom that only the ocean could posses. Storm had never really been one to open up much to anyone, but what no one really knew was that there was something inside of her dieing to be let out and make itself known.

"If only I could just say it and get it over with. It would probably make things much easier than they are now." she sighed as she folded her wings to lay on her back and crossed her arms.

"And just what is it that you would like to say, dearest Storm?" came a voice from behind her.

Storm froze. She'd know that voice anywhere. The deep, rich sound it gave off mixed with a slight British accent. As she stood there still staring out at the sea, she finally addressed the creature standing less than two feet from her.

"How did you find me Cell?"

Chuckling softly, Cell walked up next to Storm and said, "Your scent is unmistakable my dear. When you are troubled it's not that difficult to find you. Besides," he pointed to the storm clouds above. "you also have that little give away."

Growling, Storm looked up at the sky to see the clouds swiftly rolling in and covering up the stars. She fixed her gaze on Cell and, after a brief pause, spoke so softly that he almost had trouble hearing her. "Have you ever had feelings for some one, and have been to afraid of what they might think that you keep the knowledge that they exist to yourself?"

Looking down at the hybrid next to him, Cell contemplated on all the possible meanings that could be hidden behind the question. After some time of deliberation on what to say, he opted for just telling her the truth. "Yes, I have. The feelings you speak of are... confusing. For a long time I have tried to understand them and have failed." He turned his head back so that he was once again looking out at the sea before he continued. "It is from my personal experience that it is not wise to keep these things hidden inside of you." He looked back down at Storm with an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't quite place. "Especially from the one they are for."

After a moment, Storm's eyes grew wide and her muscles tensed slightly on reflex. 'He knows, but, how LONG has he known?' while she contemplated this, she failed to notice Cell step closer to her until he place his hands on her shoulders.

"Storm, don't you see? All the times you've made me smile or laugh, it's because you do something to me that nobody else can. Whenever I would see some other male even look at you I'd become instantly jealous." She gasped when his hand came up to gently stroke her cheek. Slowly, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "I love you Storm."

She couldn't believe it. After all this time of trying to summon up the courage to tell him those exact same words, he was the one who finally came out and said it. When her mind had finally processed the information, she let a small smile creep onto her lips.

"Cell, I love you to."

She heard him let out a low growl as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently nibbled her ear lobe. Before she could even react, he had teleported them into Storm's room and said, "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." He then backed up and kissed her hand before turning. "I shall see you in the morning my dear." Before he could turn his back to her fully, Storm caught his hand, making him look back at her and see that she was blushing.

"Please," she said as she looked in his eyes. "stay with me tonight."

Smiling, Cell grabbed Storm. "I would love nothing more." he said before kissing her with a passion that had been suppressed for far too long. His tongue lazily traced her bottom lip, asking for entrance that she hastily granted. He tasted every inch of her mouth, savoring her intoxication flavor.

When they finally broke the kiss, each gasping for air, Storm pulled him over to the bed before spinning them and pushing him so that he landed on his back on the silk sheets.

"Some one's in a hurry." he said as she grinned and straddled him. Slowly, she kissed her way from his neck up to his lips, making him moan in pure ecstasy. When she reached his lips, she kissed him with just as much fervor than he had her, if not more. She imitated his earlier method by licking his bottom lip before plunging her tongue into his mouth.

While their tongues battled for dominance, Cell slowly small patterns on her back, making his way up to remove her shirt. When he reached the bottom of said clothing, he decided to just rip it off rather than bother getting it over her wings.

"I liked that shirt you know." Storm said, smirking as Cell growled and flipped them so that he was on top.

"You'll like this even better." In a flash he had tore off Storm's jeans, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. His eyes roamed over her body before grinning and kissing her once again. Unlike the other kisses, this one wasn't fierce, but soft and loving.

The next thing Storm knew, Cell had removed his armor and was kissing his way down her body. She moaned as he undid the clasp on her bra and slowly began to massage her breasts. Gasping, she felt a moist heat envelope her left nipple as Cell wrapped his mouth around it. After he felt that he had done enough, he switched and gave her right breast the same treatment.

"Cell." Storm moaned as he started kissing her stomach. He removed her underwear and slowly stroked her, causing her to buck and give him another delicious moan in return. Grinning, he started moving his fingers faster until she came.

Panting, Storm looked to see Cell above her again and smiling down at her. He bent down to kiss her, but when his lips were a mere centimeters away, he turned his head so that his lips went to her ear instead. "The fun's not over yet my little gem."

Storm's eyes widened as he slowly entered her. When he reached her virgin barricade, he smirked and whispered, "So I'm your first am I. Well then, I'll make this an experience you'll never forget." With that, he took her lips and simultaneously thrust into her, taking her virginity.

At first the pain was unimaginable, but in a few minutes it started to subside to make way for something far better. Storm moaned into the kiss as Cell started a slow rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. Soon, she was begging him to go faster or harder.

"Ahh, Cell!" she panted as he sped up his pace. She wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust deeper into her. This, along with her moans of pleasure, caused Cell's eyes to flash with desire. He started kissing the hollow of her neck as he felt their release coming, licking and occasionally nipping at the soft skin.

"Ceeeeeell!!" Storm cried as their orgasm hit them full force. Cell then bit down on her neck, marking her as his and only his. She gripped Cell's back as they came, riding out their pleasure to it's full extent before collapsing, Cell on top of her. After a few minutes, Cell pulled out of her and moved so that he was laying next to her. He pulled her to him as he covered them with her blankets.

"I love you Cell." Storm sighed as she snuggled closer to her new mate, taking in their combined scents as he held her.

Smiling, Cell kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

That night, Storm slept soundly for the first time in months. She had finally found out what it was like to be closer to perfection.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

XD so stormie, wat do u think?

Seru: grins well little brother, it seems you DID have some fun

Meegz: smirks and now it's ur turn -drags seru into the shadows-………..hope u liked it storm. R and R pplz. Oh, my first lemon so tell me wat ya think.


End file.
